ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Dire Grove
Dire Grove is a small Hamlet town roughly 3.2 miles northwest of Bickerton, North Yorkshire. Notable buildings and layout Entrances to Dire Grove A small, forested road leads off of the A59 (York Road) and continues on to who knows where, a short way up the track, a sign can be seen welcoming visitors to the Hamlet with a beautifully decorated wood carving of a bright sun rising over a cool summers day at the Dire Grove Bed & Breakfast. About halfway up the road a small lane can be found between the trees which leads towards Dire Grove Bed & Breakfast. Dire Grove Bed & Breakfast (Full article at Dire Grove Bed & Breakfast) The lane opens up to a view of a large hotel with paths splitting off around the hotel, the right leading deeper into the woods and the left leading around the hotel and to the fields beyond. Lake Frigid The right path leads around the side of the hotel and crosses paths with an old tree that has the initials E.R + C.D etched into it and passes by the hotel's generator as well as a small garage that presumably is owned by the hotel too. As the lane stretched deeper into the woods, the sight of a wooden boathouse can be noted at the end of the footpath, once reaching it you will find yourself at the edge of Lake Frigid and a distant fishing shack will be visable in the cool waters. The right path and fields The path to the right of the hotel does not enter the woods yet a smaller path does lead into the woods a little way along, this smaller path leads to the pharmacy and a small Mistwalker shrine. Continuing along the main path, you will find yourself at a bridge located above a small river (Presumably the River Nidd) that allows you to pass towards the sweeping fields before entering the Hamlet proper, a small private lane leads to the farm that presumably owns the fields that the bridge allows visitors to enter. Ruins After passing through the farm, you'll find yourself at an old bridge (again, over the River Nidd) which sets you on a path towards the ancient ruins, Main town Hotel beyond, Graveyard & Hunting grounds History Celts started building at Dire Grove at an unknown date, there are several burial mounds at Dire Grove as well as celtic roundhouses. at around 500 BC four druids, a farmer, a hunter, a blacksmith and a farmer construct four magical disks which they use in a ritual known as The Banshee Ritual, they do such a ritual to contact their dead relatives, however it results in a portal to the underworld being opened, the frost of the underworld begins to consume the town and soon the world, and so the four druids sacrifice a young woman by strapping her to a throne in the underworld, the four men also make five small menhir-like structures which are to be used in case of a portal opening again. The spirit of the women comes to be known as the banshee and she haunts the township and surrounding areas. In 1712 Dire Grove is made atop the ancient celtic ruins. The town thrives and lives off of farming produce and tourism. In the Autumn/Fall of 2009 the citizens of Dire Grove are evacuated due to an abnormal winter, this is due to the Banshee waking up from her slumber due to the local museum uncovering one of the four artifacts, the very presence of her is enough to freeze the town, one night four university students: Alison Sterling, Susan O'Reilly, Jack Larson and Matthew Ryan, break into the town and get possessed by the Banshee, they are made to dig up the other three artitifacts. The next day, the Master Detective arrives due to traffic and takes the old country road, she gets out and investigates Alison's car only to found worrying evidence, the detectives resumes their search of Dire Grove. Meanwhile the Banshee tricks her into unlocking the ritual room in the banshee ruins, this allows the four possessed students to complete the ritual and open the portal into the underworld, the detective enters the frozen world and before the Banshee can escape uses the five failsafe menhirs to lock her back into the underworld and settle her back into her slumber. In late 2014 the Master Detective returns on request of the Mistwalkers to figure out why the Keeper Spirit of Dire Grove is freezing the world, the detective figures out that Alister Dalimar is hypnotising Derek Crawford into kidnapping the Keeper Spirit's Child and is going to use the fawn, Derek and his brother in a blood ritual to extend his life, however the Master Detective intervenes and destroys Alister's Soul Locket. Tourism Tourism is a key thing in Dire Grove and one of the towns greatest money suppliers, before 2009 the tourism was mostly about the Celtic history of the town with burial mounds and iron age roundhouse ruins being popular tourist attractions as well as the ancient Lake Frigid behind the hotel. Speaking of which the Dire Grove B&B is slap-bang in the centre of town and is designed for the perfect place for tourists to map out their holiday plans with a rack of brochures in the waiting room. Hunting is a popular sport given the small public hunting lodge behind the hotel, the large span of forests and the fact that it's based in England. Despite it's name Lake Frigid is said to be a lovely place to bath and tan in the summer and a popular tourist destination. After the myth of the Banshee was revealed to be true by the Master Detective, the local museum was changed to more of a celtic mythology museum with several ancient druid mistwalker shrines being turned into tourist attractions rather than being secluded in the forests. Gallery Dire Grove Banshee 2.jpg|The Banshee of Dire Grove Dire Grove Banshee.jpg|An artists interpretation of the Dire Grove Banshee Dire Grove Ruins.jpg|The Banshee ruins with the secret entrance exposed Dire Grove.jpg|The entrance to Dire grove Category:Cities/Towns/Villages